What A Bully, That Severus Snape
by ladyfallsalot
Summary: began pwp, now suddenly plotted. The big sister fic of What Victims, those Marauders back and forth pranking. SS vs Marauders. Mostly equal fun, Sevvy gets the upperhand mostly. pretty much EveryoneEveryone because everyone's so hott. Warning:SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Tehe. This should be a fun story. Pretty much, it's going to be Severus finally getting a chance to bully those maurauders.**

**I've grown to love the man, and I'm writing another story where he has to be evil, and, well… I can't give anything away, but I guess if you're reading this story I can tell you… bad things happen to him..**

**ANYWAYSS… I was feeling bad for Sevvy so I decided to write a story where he gets a laugh or two.**

**Enjoy ******

_Ting!_ The sound of the candy cart bell echoed through the almost empty compartment. It was very odd to find a compartment that wasn't just screaming with Hogwarts students excited to be on their way to school.

The candy cart lady, however, was not surprised. It had been like this six years now. The same boy sat all alone looking neither angry nor sad about it. He simply sat with a book in his hand, looking as though he was brooding over something.

Just as she had every year, she broke the silence, "Anything from the cart, dear?"

And just as _he_ had every year, Severus Snape looked up at her with annoyance, "No," he would say dryly, and she would always leave.

This year, however, she decided to try and find out _why_ this boy was always alone. Sure, he wasn't the greatest _looking_ boy, but he most definitely wasn't the ugliest in Hogwarts, or even his grade. He seemed smart, and usually that in itself could find you friends.

"Why is it that you sit alone?" she asked conversationally.

He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "Is there something you want?" he asked dryly.

"No, no, nothing at all. I've just seen you every year, always sitting by yourself, and I figure you're in your seventh year now so I'll never get another chance to ask you."

"Well then, there you go. You got your chance, used it, and now I guess you can go." He said, not cracking a smile.

The woman almost laughed until she realized that he was serious. Well there goes the mystery. The boy wasn't mistreated by the other students, he was bad news.

Severus laughed to himself and went back to his book. Yes, yes he was.

**So yeah. Super short first chapter, but I think they will all be pretty short. **

**It's kinda just a fic for my own pleasure when I get bored with writing the angst I'm working on.**

**Don't worry. Updates should be regular, it took me about five minutes to write this first part so I don't think it should be a problem**

**but they won't start again untill september 4. sorry.**

**review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the story is semi unusual. it's kind of plotless, but all i know is that Snape will end up happy. hopefully at the end of every chapter. it's kinda how i'm gonna roll with this one**

Severus arrived at Hogwarts with the same scowl on his face that he had when the woman left.

_Another year at Hogwarts, oh the glee_, he thought to himself with indifference. The huge castle wasn't special to him as it was to some.

He had grown up with magic and didn't connect Hogwarts with magic as other students did.

He was the only one who knew it, but because he lived on his own, having run away from his idiot muggle father, he could do magic outside of school so it wasn't even good for that.

It was mostly a waste of time. All he ever did was sit around, ace all his classes, get bossed around by Luci, and take crap from the Marauders.

_Not this year_, he decided to himself. There was nothing he needed from this school. He knew for a fact that he knew more magic than most teachers and would ace the NEWTs no problem, so why not try and… enjoy this year?

He told himself that he would and chose to skip the great hall in favor of going to bed. He needed his sleep if he was going to attempt this fun thing.

Sev woke up the next morning temporarily forgetting where he was. Oh yeah, Hogwarts. Fun. He was ready for his first day of this random chore he had given himself.

He walked out into the Great Hall and was unsuprised to be followed by angry gazes. He was _not_ the most well liked boy in school as he had never felt the need for friends.

_Friends are for the weak_, he had decided way back in his first year, _I don't want nor do I need any_. He chose Slytherin as his house of choice purely based on the fact that they were the most detached of the houses.

Everyone seemed to think of them as dangerous. Severus liked dangerous. It was one of the few things he did like.

He decided that if he were to have this fun, he would need a victim. Fun, in Severus Snape's eyes, of course, meant torture, but we already knew this.

He decided quickly that the most satisfying of the school to aggravate would be Remus Lupin. People tended to equate he and James Potter as enemies, but in reality, it was Remus who infuriated Sev so.

The boy was perfect. Perfect grades, perfect friends, and perfect looks were only the beginning of the package. He was also a werewolf. He had this undeniable power in him but was still able to live his perfect life.

In Severus's opinion, the boy wasted some amazing opportunities. Oh what he would do to be a werewolf.

He put the thought out of his mind and decided instead to focus on what would bug the werewolf the most.

"Petrificus Totalus" He said five times, pointing in turn to each and every person surrounding Remus.

Severus laughed for the first time in a long time at the confusion on Remus's face as everyone around him froze and fell to the ground.

Severus walked away, not bothering to let it be known that it was he who did it. Confessions would be at a better time and place.


End file.
